Warriors Guild Quests
To join the Warriors Guild, players must be an Arcane archer, Barbarian, Cleric, Divine Champion, Duelist, Dwarven Defender, Eldritch Knight, Favoured Soul, Fighter, Invisible Blade, Monk, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Sacred Fist, Swashbuckler or a Weapon Master. They will need to go to Hammers Head Keep in the far northeastern region of Wulverheim called the Slegge Crags. In the north west corner of the keep they will find the Warriors Guild. They will need to speak to a dwarf named Guran who administers the guild and sits at the front desk. Joining the Warriors Guild 3 Quests to get in: 1. Guran will tell the players to prove their prowess in a fight by entering the Hammer Arena Gladiator tournament. They must fight for the Blue team and defeat whatever Green team contestant they are given to fight. Guran will give the players a Warriors Guild Permission letter to give to Jarval, the dwarf who administers the Blue team. He will then allow them to fight in the arena. Once the green team gladiator is defeated, Jarval will reward the player a gold prize and sign the letter to take back to Guran. He will then give the player their next task. Quest items: Warriors Guild Arena Permission letter, Warriors Guild Arena Permission letter – signed by Jarval, Blue Team Gladiator Outfit, Gladiator Helmet. 2. Bring the head of the local Slegge Crag Goblin Chief, Scabnug to prove that you can be affective as a one-man army. The players must go to Bouldercrush Cave in The Slegge Crags SW to seek the Goblin Chief. Quest items: Scabnug's Severed head 3. Bring the hide of an Elder Dire Bear to prove your strength and courage. There will Seier Cave in The Slegge Crags NW, full of Dire bears. At the end will be a huge Elder Dire bear. The players must slay it for to get the hide. NOTE: '''If you attempt to approach the centre of the cave where the Elder Dire Bear is without the character in your party who is attempting to join the Warriors Guild, the bear will not appear. '''Quest items: Elder Dire Bear hide. After completing the above tasks the players will be accepted into the Warriors guild and will receive many perks for their fighting orientated class. Main Quest – A Giant Threat The Frost giants of Icefall are planning a war. They are sending out Envoys to the many scattered Ogre tribes to make mercenaries of them. They are building an army to conquer Wulverheim. The players must fight their way through all of the Ogre caves and bring the Alliance Treaties from the Frost Giant Envoys back to the guild to be rewarded. Once that is done they must travel to the Frost Giants Fortress in Icefall. There they must fight their way to Thorlak the Hack 'n' Slasher, the Frost Giant Jarl. ''It is he who leads the Frost Giants and must be eliminated. The players must obtain his Ice Fell Great axe. Guran will activate it and let players know that if they take it to the guild smithy, they can transfer the Icy magical gem from the Great Axe to any weapon of their own. '''Quest items:' Alliance Treaty x 7 Main Quest locations: ''' 1. Chuckrock Cave in The Slegge Crags NW 2. Charcoal Cave in Jaggatooth Mountains SE 3. Hunchback Cave in River Burly Griffin SW 4. Thumpjaw Cave in The Gull Coast NW 5. Rollarock Cave in Welwyn Valley NE 6. Footstomp Cave in Krypdyr Marsh SE 7. Fizzog Caverns in Veiskille River SE 8. Icefall '''Monsters involved in the Main Quest: Ogres, Frost Giant Envoys, Frost Giants '''Main reward: '''100,000 gold, 4000 XP and Ice Fell Great axe. Guran will activate it and let players know that if they take it to the guild smithy, they can transfer the Icy magical properties from the Great Axe to any weapon of their own. The axe has a magical ice gem attached to it that can be transferred to any weapon. '''Ice Fell Axe Description – '''This mighty greataxe is what used to belong to Thorlak the Hack 'n' Slasher, the fearsome Frost Giant Chief. It has a magical crystal embedded in the knob, which is icy cold to the touch. This crystal appears to be what infuses the axe with magical properties. Cast Spell: Cone of Cold (9) Uses/Day, Damage Bonus: Cold 2d12, Enhancement Bonus 6, Massive Criticals 2d10, Visual Effect: Cold